


Kırmalar Meclisi

by Sphiggo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Demon Hunters, Gen, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphiggo/pseuds/Sphiggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kader zıtlıkları karşı karşıya çıkarmaktan zevk alır.<br/>Kendisine 'kahraman' anlamında mı yoksa 'canavar' anlamında mı Aglæca denildiğini anlayamamış bir iblis avcısı, peri kanı taşıdığı için lanetlenip kılıca dönüştürülmüş ve açıkçası zevkleri konusunda pek seçici olmayan bir adam, namahrem geçirmez bir geyikli battaniye, dünyadan soyutlanarak büyümüş asosyal ve halkı tarafından hoş karşılanmayan bir elf prensi son olarak da gerçek kimliğinin farkına varana kadar neredeyse nefes alan her dişiyle flört etmiş liseli bir ergen.<br/>Pek iyi anlaştıkları söylenemez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Mr. Kılıç

_Kasım - 1834_

Siyah saçlı genç adam geniş coşkulu adımlarıyla dar sokakları arşınladı. Ahırlardan gelen ağır tezek kokusu bile bugün onu rahatsız edemezdi. Kışın yaklaştığının habercisi olan sert sonbahar rüzgârı suratına karşı eserken kızarmış burnu ve yanaklarına rağmen morarmaya yüz tutmuş dudaklarında geniş bir gülümseme vardı. Elleri lacivert ceketinin ceplerinde içgüdüsel olarak bir sıcaklık bulmaya çalışıyordu. Bordo atkısı karmakarışık bir yumak halinde boynundan sarkıyordu.

 

Kasabanın diğer ucundaki çiftliğe vardığında çitlerin gerisinde görünmeyeceğinden emin olduğu bir noktada durup etrafı kontrol etti. Ardından aldatıcı sonbahar güneşi eşliğinde mutlu yolculuğuna devam etti. Ormanın ucuna vardığında onu bu kadar mutlu eden kişi artık karşısındaydı.

Kız pelerine bürünmüştü ama siyah saçlı genç adam kızın altın sarısı saçlarının parıltısını uzaktan bile seçebiliyordu. Zaten kulaklarına varmış olan gülümsemesi daha da genişlemesi mümkünmüş gibi durmamasına rağmen daha da genişledi, genç adamın gece mavisi gözleri her zamanki tek düze grimsiliğinden kurtulup gökyüzünü yansıtmaya başladı.

Ama pelerinli kız diğerinin varlığını hissedip döndüğünde genç adam bir şeylerin yolunda gitmediğini anlamıştı. Ancak yine de yürümeyi sürdürdü.

Ağaçların arkasından birkaç tüfekli adam çıktığında, genç adamın kendinden geçmiş gülümsemesi ve aceleci adımları bıçakla kesilmişçesine son buldu. Kıza son bir defa hayal kırıklığıyla bakan genç adam ellerini ceketinin ceplerinden çıkarıp yumruklarını sıktı. Tüfekli adamlar etrafını sarmaya başlarken yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Bunların başına geleceğini önceden tahmin etmeliydi, kasabalıların onu olduğu gibi kabulleneceğini zannederek aptallık etmişti.

Sırrını kimseye söylememeliydi. _Ona bile._

  
Tüfekli adamlardan biri tüfeğiyle onu gösterip yere tükürdü.

"Senin gibi lanet kanı bozuğun tekinin bu kasabanın kızlarından birine dokunabileceğini mi sanmıştın? Paran umurumuzda değil, defol git buradan."

Diğer adamlar, arkadaşları dünyanın en etkileyici konuşmasını yapmış gibi kafalarını sallayıp homurtularıyla bu cümleleri desteklediler. Genç adam, kasabalıların aralarında şimdiden ona _şeytanın çocuğu_ ve _cadı_ gibi saçma sapan isimler taktıklarını duyabiliyordu. Bu aptallığa daha fazla bulaşmak istemediğine karar verip derin bir nefes aldı ve etrafına bakındı. Soğuk ellerini tekrar ceket ceplerine soktu, arkasını döndü ve kasabanın diğer ucuna; dağ yolundaki malikâneye doğru yürümeye başladı.

Birinin onu takip ettiğini fark ettiğinde, genç adam çoktan ıssız dağ yolunda tek başına yürüyordu. Yardım isteyebileceği kimse yoktu, zaten bu cehennem çukurunda ona kendi isteğiyle yardım edecek biri de yoktu.

Genç adam kaderini kabullendi ve yürümeye devam etti. Adımları istemsizce hızlanırken nefesi göğsünde tıkandı. Gözleri yaşarmaya başladı.

Boğazına bir el sarılıp ağzını ve burnunu keskin kokulu bir bez parçasıyla kapattığında sesini çıkarmadı.

Sonuçta elinden hiçbir şey gelmezdi.

Nasıl olsa kimse onu istemiyordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Her zaman bilgisayarı açamayacağım için internette yer işgal etme vol. 13876120]


	2. Bir Son ve Bir Başlangıç

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu bölümü sadece ve sadece sadistlikleri yüzünden emekli olmayıp insanlara işkence eden öğretmenlere, çılgın komşulara ve artık güldürmeyen depresif alaycı iç seslere adıyorum.

  _Ölmekten korkuyorsun,_ demişti bilge, _yaşamaktan da.  Yok olmaktan korkuyorsun, var olmaktan da. Yapabileceklerinden korkuyorsun. Zarar vermekten de, yararlı olmaktan da… Çünkü senin gibileri kimse sevmez, kimse topluluğuna buyur etmez._

_Günümüz_

_Adını bildiğim bir moruğu bulmak ne kadar zor olabilir ki_ , diye düşünmüştü ilk başta Thrias. İlk üç ay boyunca bu düşüncesinde inat etmişti. Sonraki üç ay bu arayışından bezmeye başlamıştı. Daha sonraki üç ay, içinde hala bir umut vardı. Daha sonraki üç ay ise bu arayış artık onu sinirlendirmeye başlamıştı.

Şimdi ise aradan 14 aya yakın bir süre geçmişti ve Thrias bir daha tek başına tanımadığı morukları bulmaya çalışmayacağına ant içmişti.

Fransa’dan sınır dışı edilmişti. Kanada’da insanların üzerine geyik sürmekten dolayı kamu hizmeti cezası almıştı. Mısır tarlalarında uyumuş, benzin istasyonlarını sömürmüştü.  Ve sonunda işte buradaydı: Altında çalıntı 1969 model bir Camaro vardı ve üzerinde cebini bile zor dolduran birkaç papeli kalmıştı ama doğru iz üzerinde olduğuna inanıyordu. Hayır, _biliyordu._

Artık o kadar sinirlenmişti ki birkaç kişiyi kenara çekip boğazlarına bıçak dayayarak gasp etmiş olabilirdi. Hatta kendisinin aforoz edildiği avcı topluluğundan bilgi çalmış bile olabilirdi. Söylentiler önemli değildi, zaten kimsenin elinde kanıt da yoktu. 

Son şansı  Rustle City denen bir yerdi. Thrias eğer arayışı burada güzel bir son bulmazsa aylardır onu süründüren bu işten vazgeçmeyi planlıyordu. Kaynakları artık tükenmeye yüz tutmuştu ve içten içe delirdiğini düşünmeye başlayalı neredeyse yarım yıl oluyordu.

 _Bazen pes edeceğin yeri bilmek lazım,_ dedi Thrias içinden radyoda eski bir rock n’ roll şarkısı çalarken, _Aynı emekli olmak gibi._

Her şeyi ayarlamıştı. Gereğinden zengin bir adamın banka hesabını cebe indirmişti ve var olmayan ebeveynleri adına bir ev kiralamıştı. Her ihtimale karşı kenara da biraz para bırakmıştı. Altında arabası, yanı başında kılıcı vardı. Para, araba ve kılıç üçlüsüyle Thrias’a göre her sorunun çözümü bulunabilirdi.

Thrias altındaki çalıntı arabayla Rustle City’e geldiğinde gözüne batan ilk şey, buranın 70’lerde şehir merkezi sayılabilecek bir yere benzemesine rağmen 21. yüzyılda daha çok fosil bir çöp yığınına benziyor olduğuydu. Yollar fazla genişti, dükkanlar fazla ayrıktı, insanlar fazla uyuşuktu. Muhtemelen ancak bir kasaba kadar gelişmişti ama adı şehir olarak koyulmuş ve öyle de kalmıştı.

Thrias, boş geniş caddenin ortasına manasızca dikilmiş trafik lambası kırmızıyı gösterirken arabayı durdurup gitmesi gereken yeri internetten aldığı adresi kontrol ederek anlamaya çalıştı. Kiraladığı ev bu şehir demeye bin şahit isteyen kasabanın biraz dışında kalıyordu. Yolda birkaç kişiye emin olmak için yol sorduktan sonra doğru yere gittiğine inanıp yola koyuldu.

Kasabadan biraz uzaklaştıktan sonra bir patikaya girdi, sarsıntılı bir patika yolculuğunun ardından sonunda eve varmıştı. Siyah ve koyu yeşil tonlarında gotik eğilimli müstakil bir evdi. Thrias yeşilliklerin yosun mu yoksa evin orijinal rengi mi olduğunu pek çözemese de arabayı evin önüne park edip valiz niyetine kullandığı büyük metal evrak çantası ve kılıcını gizlediği gitar kutusunu yüklenip eve yollandı. Kapının önündeki merdivenlerden birinin üzerine kurulup emlakçının gelmesini beklemeye başladı.

Yaklaşık yirmi dakika sonra emlakçının pikapının hırıltısı Thrias’ı tatlı şekerlemesinden uyandırdı. Adam arabadan çıkıp ona doğru yürümeye başladığında Thrias ayağa kalkıp üstünü başını silkeledi. Emlakçı tonton dede olarak anılabilecek kadar yaşlıydı ama dede olarak anılmak için fazla enerjik görünüyordu.

Emlakçı Thrias’ın yanına geldiğinde el sıkıştılar. Yaşlı adam kendini tanıtırken Thrias uyukladığı için pek bir şey anlayamasa da adam elindeki anahtarlar şıngırdayarak eve yönelince Thrias da uykusundan silkinip emlakçının ardından eve doğru seğirtti.

Kapı açıldığında Thrias’ın ilk fark ettiği şey evin içinin de dışı kadar sefil olduğuydu. Yaşlı adam ona evin eski sahiplerinden bahsederken kendi halinde bir sevimliliği vardı ancak Thrias’ın o sırada algılayabildiği tek şey uçuşan tozlar ve pislikti. Koltukların üzerine kalın naylonlar örtülüydü. Salonun ardındaki mutfak acımasız bir hırsız tarafından gasp edilmişçesine mutfak olmaktan çıkmıştı. Yukarı çıkan merdiven basamaklarındaki tozlar adeta yukarı çıkanlara meydan okuyarak üzerlerine basanları ölüme yuvarlayacaklarını ima ediyordu. Thriasın bakışları tekrar koltuklar üzerinde odaklandı. Emlakçı yanında evin eski sahiplerinin kısa bir özetini geçmeye devam ediyordu.

“… Derek’ten sonra buraya genç bir çift taşındı. Bir yıl oturduktan sonra kirayı karşılayamayıp taşınmak zorunda kaldılar. Ama onun dışında…”

Thrias koltuklara derin derin bakarken bir an kendini ağlayacakmış gibi hissetti. Emlakçı tonton dedenin dediğine bakılırsa bu koltukları ondan önce bir çift ve Derek adında bekar bir adam kullanmıştı. _Seks_ , diye fısıldadı kafasındaki bir ses. _O koltuklar leş gibi onların üzerinde kesin seks yaptılar._

Thrias paranoyasında boğulurken emlakçı konuşmaya devam etti. Thrias’a görünüşe aldanmamasını her şeyin işlevini gördüğünü hiçbir şeyin bozuk olmadığını söyledi. Sonra birden okulu sordu. Thrias taş kesilerek adama dik dik baktı.

“Ha?” Thrias’ın kibarlık abidesi olduğu söylenemezdi. İblisler bile onun katıksız kabalığından tiksintiyle bahsederdi.

“Okula ne zaman kaydını yaptıracaksın? Dönemin ortasındayız. Velilerin yanında olmadığı için zorluk çekersen sana bu konuda yardım edecek birilerini ayarlayabilirim.”

 _Hayır_ , dedi Thrias içinden. _Okul olmaz, hayır, lütfen! Seks maduru koltukları yakarak onlardan kurtulabilirim ama bir okulu baştan aşağı yakamam. Yaksam bile paçayı kolay kolay kurtaramam._

Thrias’ın açık seçik ortada olan dehşet ifadesinin farkına varmayan emlakçı bir tebessümle etrafına son bir kez baktı.

“Artık seni yeni evinle baş başa bırakayım. Muhtemelen yol yorgunusun ve gelecek günlerde yapacak çok işin olacak.”

Adam elini Thrias’a uzatırken, Thrias donuk bir ifadeyle tokalaşmaya karşılık verdi.

“Sana güveniyorum evlat, umarım bu evde yaramazlıklar yaptığın kulağıma gelmez. Uslu bir çocuk ol.”

Ardından emlakçı, bir tonton dede gülümsemesi daha fırlatıp gitti. Thrias her şeyi unutup ağzı açık bir şekilde adamın sırtına bakakaldı.

Birkaç dakika sonra uyku sersemliği ve tonton dede çarpmasını üstünden silken Thrias şu anki en büyük sorunu olan seks maduru koltuklara tekrar nefret dolu bir bakış fırlattı. Ancak Thrias’ın uykusuzluğu her şeyin önüne geçti ve her ne kadar o an koltuklara dokunacak cesareti gösteremese de olduğu yerde çömelip sırtını duvara vererek kendini uykuya teslim etti.

ΘΡΙΑΣ

_1,5 yıl önce_

Çimlerin üzerinde oturuyorlardı. Etraflarında devasa ağaçlar adeta göğe değmek için birbirleriyle yarışıyordu. Sarışın kızın başı sargılıydı ve sargı sol gözünü de kaplıyordu.

“Söylesene,” dedi su yeşili çekik gözleri olan oğlan kardeşçe bir edayla. Dalgalı gümüşi saçları ve sivri kulakları vardı. “Nasıl hissettiriyor?”

“Çok kötü,” dedi kız. “Bunca yıldır bu muameleye sesini çıkarmadan katlanabildiğine inanamıyorum, Chalybs.” Koyu yeşil gözlerinde öfke vardı.

Chalybs gülümsedi. “Bazen asla kabullenilmeyeceğini kabullenmen gerekir,” Kız başını eğip yerden bir tutam çim yoldu. Chalybs konuşmaya devam etti. “Ve asla takdir edilmeyeceğini…”

Kız homurdandı. “Bizi kabullenmemeleri, bize bokmuşuz gibi davranmalarını haklı göstermiyor ama. ”

Chalybs bezgin bir şekilde nefesini verdi ve ardından yavaşça çimlere uzanıp yapraklardan ve dallardan oluşan yeşil-gri göğe baktı. “Gözün nasıl?”

“Bilmiyorum, bana hala kapkaraymış gibi geliyor ama sizin şifacılar iyileştiğini iddia ediyor.” Kız çekingen bir tavırla başındaki sargılarla oynadı. “Laneti kontrol edebileceğimi söylüyorlar, bilmiyorum, inanmak istiyorum ama…”

“Birini biliyorum,” Kız sargılarıyla oynamayı bırakıp duraksadı. “Sizden biri. Şifacı.”

“Chalybs, bizimkilerin büyü yapması yasak. Avcıların şifacısı olmaz.”

“Sizin o şeyden işte.”

“Doktor mu? Hemşire mi? Lütfen bana hasta bakıcı olmadığını söyle.”

“Doktor. İblisler üzerine uzmanlaşmış bir doktor. Sana yardım edebilir Thrias.”

ΘΡΙΑΣ

Thrias uyandığında her tarafı tutulmuştu ve havada çınlayan sinir bozucu bir ses vardı. Uyku sersemliğinden sıyrılıp bunun çalan kapı zili olduğunu anlaması birkaç saniyesini aldı. Thrias olduğu yerden homurdanarak doğrulup uyuşmuş ayakları yüzünden tısladı. Yavaş yavaş kapıya gidip duvar gibi bir suratla kapıyı açtı.

Karşısında kumral saçlı bir kadın vardı. Kadın “Merhaba,” dedi. “Ben komşunuz Elene.” Elinde bir kap vardı.

“Merhaba.” dedi Thrias.

“Size portakallı turta yaptım.”

Thrias içinden _Oley_ , dedi artık kendini bile eğlendiremeyen bir alaycılıkla, _Komşuluk ilişkileri,_ _tam da ihtiyacım olan şey!_


	3. Turtalar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uvall, Andras ve Azazel'in tanımlarını çok çılgın bir satanist sitesinden aldım. Bu yüzden ilk kez herkesin sarışın olması benim suçum değil, ancak kedi gözler benim suçum ve sorumluluğu üstleniyorum.  
> Bölümün adını hikayeyi İngilizce yazsaydım Cutie Pies koyardım ama İngilizcem çok muhteşem. (Hiç bir dilde grammer bilgim yok, kendi dilimi konuşamıyorum.)
> 
> Bu bölümü süper zekalı şempanze Ayumu ve konuşan papağan Alex'e (R.I.P.) adıyorum. Çünkü benden daha zekiler ve ilgiyi hak ediyorlar.

_2 Yıl Önce – 21 Eylül_

 

Thrias, güneşin beton dikitlerin ardından batışını kenarında oturduğu binanın tepesinden görebiliyordu. Gözlerinin ardı sanki biri beynini yoğuruyormuş gibi ağrıyordu.  _Az kaldı_ , dedi kendi kendine.

Elinde altın rengi kabzasını tuttuğu kılıcının ısındığını hissetti. Şimdiye kadar ona ad takmaya üşendiğini farkedip şu anki huzursuzluğunu görmezden gelmek için kılıcına yeni bir isim düşünmeye başladı. En sonunda kılıcına  _Kılıç_  adını koymaya karar kıldığında güneşin batışının getirdiği uzun gölgelerin arkasındaki bir varlık tarafından adeta emildiğini hissetti.

Görüş alanına altın rengi parlak bir şey girince istifini hiç bozmadı. İblisin yanına oturmasını sabırla bekledi. İblis yanına yerleştirdikten sonra neredeyse sessiz bir kıkırtı duydu. Yavaşça iblise doğru döndüğünde karşısında sarı uzun saçları bukle bukle omuzlarından dökülen, parlak yeşil renk gözleri ve dikey gözbebekleri olan güzel bir yüz buldu. Thrias, kaşlarını çatıp kararsızlıkla karşındakinin kız mı yoksa erkek mi olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken iblis gülümsedi.

“İblis denilince gözünün önüne daha çirkin bir şeyler geliyordu, ha?”

Thrias yüzünü buruşturup gözlerini gün batımına geri çevirdi. Güneş çoktan batmış, ardında hayaleti olarak sadece kırmızı bir hale bırakmıştı.

“Daha önce de siz  _soylular_ la karşılaştım. Neye benzediğinizi biliyorum. Gerçi neden hepinize genel olarak iblis denildiğini anlayabilmiş değilim-”

“Onlarla aramızda açıkça fark var değil mi?”

Bu göstermelik soru üzerine Thrias iblisi baştan aşağıya süzdü. Biraz önce etraftaki gölgeler emiliyor gibi hissetmişti ama aslında öyle değildi, bunu şimdi açıkça görebiliyordu. Karşısındaki yaratığın karanlıkla alakası yoktu. Parlaktı, çok parlaktı ışıktan yaratılmış gibi bir hissiyat vermiyordu. Altın rengi zırhı, sapsarı saçları, ipeksi pelerini, yemyeşil gözleri ve özenle şekillendirilmiş gibi duran suratı kibirle parlıyordu.  Tüm bu ışıltının yapaylığı Thrias’ın başını döndürdü. Karşısındaki iblis gölgeleri emmiyordu. Aksine etrafındaki yaşayan her şeyden onları söndürmek pahasına güç çalıyordu. Önemli olan tek varlık oydu, değerli olan tek varlık oydu, herkes onun önünde eğilmeliydi. Thrias iblisin egosunu oturduğu yerden görebiliyordu, öyle ki karşısındaki iblisin benliği egodan oluşuyordu.

“Beni neden çağırdın?”

İblis sarı buklelerini başının bir hareketiyle hafifçe savurup gülümsedi.

“Önce tanışmayacak mıyız?”

Thrias iblise uzun uzun baktı. “Sen benim kim olduğumu biliyorsun,” dedi aşağılarcasına. “Yoksa neden beni buraya çağırasın ki?”

İblis bacak bacak üzerine atıp adeta kenarlarından glikoz şekeri sızarcasına tatlı bir kahkaha attı. “Senin hakkında bir şeyler bildiğim için burada olduğumu düşünüyorsan doğru yoldasın tatlım. Ben Uvall; 37 ruh lejyonunun hükümdarı, her şeyi bilen ve zamana hükmeden Cehennem Dükü Uvall.”

Uvall eliyle Thrias’a devam etmesini, sıranın onda olduğunu belirten heyecanlı bir hareket yaptı. Thrias yüzünü buruşturup,  _ne var_  dercesine baktı. Ardından Uvall tekrar elini salladı. Thrias Uvall’ın ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlayıp gözlerini devirdi.

“Öhöm… Tamam, ben de iblis avcısı Thrias. Genelde sizin elemanları avlıyorum.”

Uvall tekrar gülümseyip Thrias’a baktı. “Seninle iyi anlaşacağımızı hissediyorum. Birbirimize çok benziyoruz.” dedi içtenlikle.

Thrias bakışlarını kızıldan gece mavisine yavaş yavaş geçiş yapan gökyüzüne geri çevirdi. Ayaklarını sarkıttığı çatının kenarından huzursuzca salladı ve Uvall’ın fiziksel boyutta mı yoksa kişisel boyutta mı konuştuğunu merak etti. Her iki olasılık da hoşuna gitmedi.

“Duyumlarıma göre ebeveynlerinin kim olduğunu merak ediyormuşsun, Thrias,” dedi Uvall.  Bu sefer yüzünde öncekilere nazaran ciddi bir ifade vardı. “Ve meclisin seni neden aforoz ettiğini. Sana cevapları verebilirim.”

Thrias gökyüzüne bakmayı sürdürürken bezgin bir şekilde nefesini verdi. “Karşılığında ne istiyorsun?”

“Ah, çok büyük bir şey değil,” dedi Uvall belli belirsiz kıkırdayarak. Ellerini üst üste attığı bacaklarının üzerinde birleştirip kendinden emin bir iş kadını gibi Thrias’a baktı. “Bize katıl.”

ΘΡΙΑΣ

_Günümüz_

_Yey, okul,_ dedi Thrias içinden, _en çok ihtiyacım olan şey! Gereksiz bilgilere hunharca açım ve seviyesiz insanlarla muhatap olmak için çok heyecanlıyım._

Thrias okula çalıntı arabasıyla gitmişti. Biyoloji sınıfında bulabildiği en kuytu yere oturup kendini ortamdan soyutladı. (Aslında Thrias en arkada boş bir yer olduğunu gördüğünde oldukça şaşırmıştı ancak bu boşluğun nedeninin masanın kırık olması olduğunu anlaması çok da uzun sürmemişti.) Cebinden mikrodalgadan sonra en önemli icat olduğunu düşündüğü İsviçre çakısını çıkarıp kırık ve oyuk masaya yeni savaş yaraları eklemeye başladı.

Derste üreme işlendiğinden arka planı hep kıkırtılar ve fısıltılar dolduruyordu. Thrias buna aldırmadan masaya basit T ve U karakterleriyle çizilmiş bir penisi kelebeğe dönüştürmekle uğraştı.

Ders bittiğinde Thrias’ın önünde oturan esmer kız arkasını dönüp boğazını temizledi.  Thrias tembelce bakışlarını üzerinde uğraştığı kelebekten kaldırıp kızın koyu kahve gözlerine dikti.

Kız donuk bir sesle Thrias’a “İsmin ne?” dedi.

Thrias aynı tonla “Thrias.” diye cevap verdi.

Kız gözlerini kısıp başını salladı ve kendi kendine “Tamam,” mırıldanıp sınıfı terketti.

Thrias sınıfın boşaldığını fark edip neredeyse bitirdiği penisten bozma kelebeğini yalnız başına bırakıp ders programına baktı. Dersin beden eğitimi olduğunu gördüğünde içten içe küfretmesi mi gerektiğini yoksa sevinmesi mi gerektiğini anlayamayıp içi boş sırt çantasını sırtına takıp yola koyuldu.

Kapalı spor salonunda kimsenin olmadığını görünce soyunma odalarından en azından sahanın nerede olduğunu peşine takılarak anlayabileceği birilerini bulmak umuduyla spor salonuyla aynı koridoru paylaşan diğer kapılara baktı. _Kıytırık bir kasabadan daha fazlası olmayan bir şehirde bu kadar büyük okullar yapmanın alemi ne,_ diye içten içe homurdanıp en yakındaki kapıdan başlayarak doğru kapıyı aramaya koyuldu. En sonunda birkaç odanın kilitli diğerlerinin de malzeme odası olduğunu farkedip soyunma odalarını aramaktansa okulun etrafını dolaşarak sahayı bulmaya çalışma kararı aldı.

Sonbahar daha yeni geldiğinden havalar henüz soğumamıştı. Güneş Thrias’ın tepesinde sadist bir alev topu gibi yükseliyordu. Thrias elinden geldiğince gölgelere sığınmaya çalışsa da güneş hala yakıcı sadistliğiyle etrafı kasıp kavuruyordu. Thrias içindeki soğuk sevgisi acı ve özlemle haykırırken okulun ve ağaçların gölgelerinden tembelce yürüdü. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (bu bölüm daha uzun olmalıydı ama ölüyorum)


	4. ###çoK ALAKASIZ RANDOOOMMM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYEEEE Hell + Astoma Lords arc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11
> 
> Benim hayalimde her zaman:  
> -Uvall Chalybs'i hot stuff, Mr. Kılıç'ı da lover boy diye çağıracak   
> -Thrias ponpon kızların soyunma odasında gibi değil ponpon kızların pilav gününde gibi hissedecek  
> ¯\\_ツ_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sırayla yazmayacağımı anladım ve en azından yazmak amacıyla bir şeyler yazıyorum. 3. bölümün ikinci yarısı iptal çünkü insanın kendinden sıkılarak yazdığı bir şeyden bir şeyler beklemek çok mantıksız ve türkçemin bu kadar kötü olması yasal değil.

Chalybs, mutfaktan gelen patırtılarla uyandı. Önceki gece uyuyakaldığı koltukta hafifçe dönüp koltuğun kol koyma yerinin üzerinden mutfak kapısına baktı. İçeride kimin olduğunu göremeyince homurdanıp uyku pozisyonuna geri döndü. “Ses çıkarıp durma, Kılıç.”

Chalybs, koltuğun dibinden bir inilti gelince irkilip yere baktı. Mr. Kılıç’ı yerde tüm asaletiyle yüz üstü halıyla birleşmiş bir biçimde görünce şaşırdı. Başını tekrar mutfağa doğru çevirip dirsekleri üzerinde doğruldu. “Thrias, napıyorsun?”

Birkaç takırtı ve dolap kapağı çarpma sesinin daha ardından Thrias kapının ağzında belirdi. “Gidiyorum.”

Chalybs mutfak kapısından yoğun bir şekilde gün ışığı geldiği için yüzünü buruşturdu, Thrias’ın sadece silüetini görebiliyordu. “Ama okulu bırakmadın mı?” dedi sesi uykudan boğuklaşmış bir şekilde.

Chalybs Thrias’ın belli belirsiz kafasını salladığını gördü, ardından arkadaşı kapının çerçevesine yaslanıp kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Uvall beni cehenneme götürecek.”

Chalybs aniden koltukta doğrulup oturur konuma geçti bu sırada da kazara Mr. Kılıç’ı tekmeledi. Mr. Kılıç inleyip koltuğa sırtını döndü. “Nasıl yani?” dedi Chalybs, gözlerini bile ovuşturma fırsatı bulamadan uykusu kaçmıştı.

Thrias yaslandığı kapının çerçevesinden kendini iterek doğruldu. Sırtındaki çantanın kol kayışlarına ellerini koyup ayakları üzerinde hafifçe sallandı. Kendinden emin görünmeye çalışıyordu ama gergin olduğu belliydi. “Şeytanı öldüreceğim.”

Chalybs ayağa kalktı, sehpayla koltuğun arasında Mr. Kılıç olduğu için ona istemsizce birkaç kere tekme attıktan ve karşılığında da sinirli homurtular aldıktan sonra Thrias’ın karşısına dikildi. “Yanında gelmemi istemediğinden emin misin?”

Thrias itiraz edercesine başını iki yana salladı. “Gelemezsin, senin için çok tehlikeli olur.”

Chalybs kaşlarını çatıp elini Thrias’ın omzuna koyup sertçe sıktı. “Benim için tehlikeliyse senin için de tehlikelidir, Thrias.”

Thrias gözlerini devirip, içtenlikle güldü. “Hadi canım!” dedi Chalybs’in elini omzundan silkerken. “Benim tecrübe edebileceğim tüm tehditlerden öte senin cehenneme adım attığın anda kaynar pudinge dönüşme olasılığın var, Chalybs.”

Chalybs tekrar itiraz etmek için bir neden ararken kapı zili çaldı. Koltukla sehpanın arasından hayattan bıkmış bir homurtu yükselti. Thrias, bir an Chalybs’in gözlerine bakıp hafifçe gülümsedi, ardından kapıya yöneldi. Chalybs arkasını dönüp gelen kişinin kim olduğunu gördüğünde pek şaşırmadı. Uvall, parlak gülümsemesi gamzelerini ortaya çıkarmış bir şekilde Thrias’a baktı. Thrias homurdanıp, Uvall’ı eliyle içeriye buyur etti. Uvall altın rengi pelerini arkasında dalgalanırken topuklarını tıkırdatarak içeri girdi. Chalybs’e  göz kırpıp “Asosyal prensimiz de buradaymış!” dedi.

Chalybs, Uvall’ın sözleri üzerine yüzünü buruşturdu. “ _En sevmediğim iblis de buradaymış._ ”

Uvall, Chalybs’in iğnelemesine aldırmadan gülümsemesini daha da parlaklaştırdı. Öyle ki Chalybs’in içinden kusmak geldi. _Doğaüstü güçlerin kötüye kullanımı bu olsa gerek_ , diye düşündü içinden.

Uvall garip bir şekilde etrafına bakındı. “Aşk çocuğu nerde?”

Thrias ve Chalybs donakalıp, kendini beğenmiş iblisin onlara beklentiyle bakan gözlerine bakakaldılar. “Ne?”

“Peri çocuk. Hani şu güzel olan.” dedi Uvall, sulu bir şekilde elini havada sallayarak.

Chalybs Uvall’ın yerine utançtan kızarırken, Thrias kendini ponpon kız takımının soyunma odasında gibi hissetti ama yine de içindeki acıyla karışık tiksintiyi gizleyip parmağıyla koltuğun yönünü işaret etti.

Uvall yaylanarak Mr. Kılıç’ın olduğu yere gidip, uyuyan –en azından uyumaya çalışan- genç adamın önünde çömeldi. Meraklı çocuklar gibi kafasını hafifçe yana eğip Mr. Kılıcı parmağıyla dürtükledi.

Mr. Kılıç aniden diğer yanına dönüp uykulu ve sert bir şekilde “Gidin başımdan.” dedi.

Uvall biraz cıkcıkladıktan sonra doğrulup üstünü başını silkti. Thrias’ın içinden kenardaki sandalyeyi kapıp iblisin kafasında kırmak geldiyse de kendini durdurdu. “İnsanları rahatsız etmeyi bıraksan da gitsek artık, Uvall.”

Uvall sinsi bir şekilde kafasını Thrias’a çevirdi. “Tatlım ben sadece senin veda etmeni bekliyorum, lütfen…”

Thrias kaşının seğirdiğini hissedebiliyordu. Uvall’ın sözleri üzerine Chalybs’le zoraki bir şekilde iki odun gibi sarıldılar. Ayrıldıklarında garip bir yüz ifadesiyle birbirleriyle bakışıp ardından bir aferin beklercesine Uvall’a baktılar. Uvall tatmin olmuş bir şekilde gözlerini kapatıp başını yukarı aşağı salladı. Ardından ayağının dibinde uyuyan –en azından _uyumaya çalışan ve bu konuda ısrarcı olan_ \- Mr. Kılıç’ı çenesiyle işaret etti. Thrias gözlerini devirip Uvall’ın yanına gelip Mr. Kılıç’ın yerde bir seksen yatan vücudunun başında dikildi. Ardından tekrar Uvall’a baktı, Uvall onay verircesine kafasını salladı. Bunun üzerine Thrias ayağıyla Mr. Kılıç’ı dürtüp bir _güle güle_ mırıldandı, karşılık olarak da Mr. Kılıç sinirli bir şekilde homurdandı.

“Tamam mı?” dedi Thrias bıkkın bir şekilde.

Uvall emin olmak istercesine tekrar etrafına bakındı. “Yeni yetme yok mu?”

Chalybs nereden geldiğini anlamadığı bir sorumluluk duygusuyla “Mikey yok.” dedi.

Uvall gözlerini devirip “Zaten o çocuğu gözüm tutmuyor.” diye mırıldandı.

Ardından Thrias’la beraber aniden patlak veren bir duman bulutunun ardında kayboldular.

ΘΡΙΑΣ

_**T B C** _

_**No worries!** _

_**Not that anyone will worry but duh.** _

ΘΡΙΑΣ

 

“Söylesene Uvall, bunu da hesaplamış mıydın?” dedi, Thrias kendini beğenmiş bir havayla. Uvall gözlerini belli belirsiz kısıp cehennemin lanet moruğunun gayri meşru çocuğuna baktı. Babasının belli belirsiz külleri üzerinde, Uvall’ın kendi emriyle yaptırmış olduğu kılıçla çömelmiş sırıtıyordu. Cehennem tacını şeytanın piçi miras almıştı, tabi çatırdayan bir alev pelerinine taç demek herhangi bir varlığa mantıklı geliyorduysa. Her şey  Uvall’ın gidebileceğine inandığından bin kat daha kötü gidiyordu. Thrias, cehennem kralını öldürürken Uvall metaforik olarak değil ciddi ciddi kafasından aşağı kaynar sular döküldüğünü hissetmişti.

Uval tam da bu saçma sapan soruya zoraki, ucu açık bir cevap verip kendi sinirini bozmamaya karar vermişken; Thrias elindeki kılıcı yere bırakıp üstünü başını silkti. Taht odasında –Uvall itiraf etmeliydi ki odadan çok ateş ve kordan inşa edilmiş bir ine benziyordu- yankılanan ayak sesleriyle tahta doğru yürüdü. Uvall yüzünün tiksintiyle buruştuğunu hissedebiliyordu ama hayatında ilk kez yüz ifadesini kontrol edemiyordu.  “Boktan bozma bir kırmanın o tahta oturmasına izin vereceğimi mi sanıyorsun?” dedi sinirden incelmiş bir sesle.

Thrias tahtın tam önüne gelip Uvall’a döndü. Kendini beğenmiş gülümsemesi daha tehditkar ve duygusuz bir ifadeyle değişirken Uvall sağ kaşının seğirdiğini hissedebiliyordu. Thrias, cildindeki mor-mavi damarlar daha da belirginleşirken Uvall’ı küçümseyen bir ifadeyle baştan aşağı süzdü. Ateşten pelerini daha da körüklenirken laubali bir ses tonuyla “Dene bakalım.” dedi.

Uvall için o gün her şey kötü gidiyordu. İhanet suçundan neredeyse kellesini kaybediyordu. Cehennemde hükümler hızlı ve kesindi. Eğer o anki cehennem lordu ölmenizi istiyorsa o an oracıkta yok olurdunuz, eğer ki acı çekmenizi istiyorsa sevgili lordunuz fikrini değiştirene kadar bir kenarda defalarca ölüp tekrar dirilirdiniz. Thrias’ın onu bu olasılıklardan kurtardığını biliyordu ama küçük piçin cehennem tacını aldıktan sonra tahta da sulanacağını düşünmemişti.  Evet, Uvall bunların hiç birini hesaplamamıştı. Thrias sadece sempati duyduğu bir oyuncaktı. Akrabası sayılırdı, zorluklar çekmişti, başından bela eksik olmuyordu ama keskin bir zekası vardı, Uvall’ın ki kadar keskin olmasa da – tabii ki Uvall bu konuda da yanılmıştı. Thrias tam anlamıyla şeytana pabucunu ters giydirmişti. Bütün bu ayaklanma işini onu lanetiyle damgalayan baba müsveddesinden intikam alma meselesinden binlerce basamak yukarıya taşıyıp, hiç hazzetmediği iblisler krallığının başına geçmişti.  Uvall o koltuğun planda hep kendisine ayrılmış olduğunu düşünmüştü. Omuzları düşerken vücudundaki tüm gerginliğin ve sinirin su gibi üzerinden akıp gittiğini hissetti. Thrias’ın alevden boynuzları belirirken, Uvall dizleri üzerine çökmesi için içini kavuran içgüdüsünü görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Ama karşı çıkmak neredeyse imkansızdı, gözlerinin yaşardığını hissetti. Kontrolü elinden kayıp giderken sivrilen dişleriyle dudağını ısırdı. Gözyaşlarının ardından Thrias’ın tahttaki kibirli suratını bulanık bir şekilde gördü. Yeni cehennem lordunun, Uvall’ın önünde diz çöküp itaat etmesini bekleyen bir şekilde kafasını hafifçe yana eğmesini izledi. Hissiz bir şekilde gözlerinden yaşlar süzülürken bir dizinin üzerine çöktü. Dudakları titriyordu ve ağzında metal ve sülfür karışımı bir tat vardı, burun deliklerine tüm cehennemdeki is dolmaya çalışıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Yüce Lord Thrias, çok yaşa.” dedi Uvall başını eğdikten sonra altın rengi buklelerinin gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmış yüzüne yapıştığını hissedebiliyordu. Sesini tanıyamıyordu. Konuşurken sanki ses telleri ciğerlerine gömülüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. “Dipsiz çukurun efendisi çok yaşa.”

Uvall kendi dilemmasıyla boğuşurken Thrias belli belirsiz gülümsedi. “Neyse ki en sevdiğim iblis sensin, Uvall." dedi taht odasında gerçekçi olmayan bir şekilde yankılanan sesiyle.  _Merak etme, bu çöplükle işim bittiğinde her şey sana kalacak._

ΘΡΙΑΣ

Mr. Kılıç elindeki kupasından sallama çayının sapı sarkarken yavaşça koltukta Chalybs’in yanına oturdu. Chalybs endişeli oturuşunu değiştirmedi, elleri başının iki yanında sabit kaldı. Mr. Kılıç’ın varlığından haberdar olduğunun tek belirtisi yavaşça nefes vermesiydi. “Mikey dönmüyor.”

Mr. Kılıç yavaşça başını sallayıp gözlerini hafif hafif rengini almaya başlayan çayına indirdi. Ardından Chalybs’in kendisini göremediğini hatırlayıp aptallığına küfretti. “Mike’ı zorlayabilir miyiz bilmiyorum, Chalybs. Sonuçta çocuk haklı.”

Chalybs hiçbir şey demeden oturmaya devam ederken Mr. Kılıç çayından bir yudum alıp tadına baktı. Şeker atmayı unuttuğunu farketti ama mutfağa gitmeye çok üşendiğinden şekersiz çayını içmeye devam etti.

“Söylesene annen kim hatırlıyor musun?”

Mr. Kılıç, Chalybs’in duygusal cehennem fırtınası gibi geçen birkaç günden sonra böyle bir soru sormasını beklemiyordu. Şaşırmış bir şekilde kupasını dudaklarından indirip Chalybs’e baktı. “Adını bile hatırlamayan bir adam için büyük sorular bunlar, çelik kafa.” dedi yumuşak bir ses tonuyla. “Neden sordun?”

Chalybs, düşünen adamın acı çeken kuzeni pozunu bırakıp arkasına yaslandı. Vücudu gözle görülür bir şekilde rahatlarken gözlerini tembelce açıp Mr. Kılıç’a yandan bir bakış attı. “Bilmiyorum, sadece sormak istedim. Sonuçta akraba gibi bir şey sayılıyoruz.”

Mr. Kılıç gülüp koltukta vücudu Chalybs’e bakacak şekilde oturdu, ardından bağdaş kurdu. “Akraba olduğumuzu sanmıyorum. Benim genlerime sahip olmak için fazla odunsun.”

Chalybs belli belirsiz sırıtıp, cansız bir şekilde karşılık verdi. “Sen de benim akrabam olmak için fazla omurgasızsın.”

Odada bir süre sessizlik asılı kaldı. Bu süre zarfında Mr. Kılıç çayını bitirip kupasını sehpanın üzerine bıraktı, Chalybs birkaç defa derin derin iç geçirdi.

“Tüm bunların seninle yalnız kalmamızla sonuçlanacağını hayal bile etmezdim.” dedi Mr. Kılıç sessizliği rahatsız edici bir şekilde bölerek. Bir an ellerine bakıp kaşlarını çattı, ardından sehpanın üzerindeki kupadan sarkan nemli poşet çay çöpüne sanki nemli kağıt onu aşağılıyormuşçasına gizli bir tiksintiyle baktı.

Chalybs tekrar iç çekti. “Sana birkaç kötü haberim var, tabi senin bakış açından kötü olup olmadığını bilmiyorum.”

Mr. Kılıç kaburgalarının sıkıştığını hissetti. Son zamanlarda etrafındaki her şey uçurumdan yuvarlanıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. “Ne kadar kötü bir haberden bahsediyorsun?” dedi duraklayarak. Sesi cümlenin sonuna doğru gittikçe kısıldı.

“Artık ben bile ne kadar kötü olduğunu anlayamıyorum.” dedi Chalybs. Gümüş rengi dalgalı saçları eski bordo koltuğun sırtlığına dağılmıştı. Mr. Kılıç, normal insan görmemekten olsa gerek artık Chalybs’in sivri kulaklarını olağan karşılamaya başlamıştı. Mr. Kılıç, Chalybs’in üzerine diktiği su yeşili çekik gözlerine baktı. “Cehennem Lordu, Elf Kraliçesine suikast düzenledi.”

“Annene mi?”

Chalybs yüzünü buruşturdu, ardından gözlerini kaçırdı. “O benim annem değil.”

Mr. Kılıç, Chalybs’in verdiği ters cevap yüzünden rahatsız olup ellerini beceriksizce kucağında birleştirip bakışlarını ellerine indirdi. “Ah… Özür… dilerim.” Ardından gözlerini ellerinden kaldırıp kontrol etmek istercesine tekrar Chalybs’in gözlerine dikti. “Peki, bunu… Thrias mı yaptırmış?”

Chalybs çenesini yukarı kaldırıp itiraz edercesine bir hareket yaptı. “Hayır, eski Cehennem Lordu yaptırmış. Ama önemli olan Táriel öldü. Taht şu an boş ve ÖteDiyar savaşa hazırlanıyor.”

Mr. Kılıç ağzı yarım karış açık bir şekilde Chalybs’e bakakaldı. “Ama savaş başlarsa bu tüm dünyayı etkiler.” Chalybs koltuğa yaslı kafasını hafifçe Mr. Kılıca doğru çevirirken, arkadaşı konuşmaya devam etti. “Avcılar bu konuda hiçbir şey yapmayacak mı? Sadece herkesin birbirini katletmesini mi izleyecekler?”

Chalybs gözlerini kapatıp kafasını iki yana sarstı. “Onlar için itin iti kırmasından öte bir şey değil bu.”

“Ama savaş insanlara da sıçrayacak! Önceden nasıl olduğunu gördüm, Chalybs. Ben neredeyse 200 yıldır yaşıyorum. En küçük anlaşmazlıklar bile dünyanın dengesini alt üst ediyor, nasıl olur da-”

“ _Bir şey yapmazlar_ mı?” diye Mr. Kılıç’ın lafını kesti Chalybs. “Ne kadar sarsılmaz kanun kendileriymiş gibi davransalar da avcılar hiçbir şey, Kılıç.”

Mr. Kılıç bacaklarının üzerindeki ellerine yüklenip Chalybs’e doğru eğildi. “Nasıl yani?”

“Avcılar bireysel veya küçük çaplı olayları dindirir, göz korkutur, cesaret kırar. Küçük böcekleri ezerler. Ama bir sürüyle başa çıkamazlar. Sayıları az, her şeyden öte kendilerinin bile ne yaptıklarını bildiklerini sanmıyorum.”

Mr. Kılıç umutsuzlukla bakışlarını indirirken Chalybs huzursuzca kıpırdandı. Mr. Kılıç, meraklı bir şekilde bakışlarını tekrar Chalybs’e yöneltirken genç adam yüzünde ekşi bir ifadeyle tavana bakıyordu. “Beni saraydan çağırıyorlar.” dedi sönük bir sesle. “Tek varis benim. Elflerin çiğnemeyeceği tek kural gelenekleridir. Söz konusu benim gibi bir piç olduğu için ne kadar isteksiz olsalar da tek potansiyel varis benim. Kimse Táriel'in gelecek birkaç asır boyunca ölmesini beklemiyordu. Ortaya yalancı bir varis de atamazlar, kutsal asayı sadece kraliyet kanı taşıyabiliyor.” Chalybs nefesini verip ardından gözlerini kaçırdı. “Ya da öyle bir haltlar işte.”

Mr. Kılıç bağdaş kurduğu bacaklarını önünde toplayıp, kollarını bacaklarına sardı. “Sen de mi gidiyorsun?”

Chalybs tekrar gözlerini yumdu. Derin bir nefes alıp ardından koltukta doğruldu. “Başka şansım yok. İstemesem de izimi sürüp beni o tahta oturtacaklar. Üzerlerinde bir gücüm olacağından değil, sadece ülkenin başında birinin olması için.”

“Chalybs…”

“Bazen keşke senin yerinde olsaydım diyorum.” dedi Chalybs dudaklarının kaldıramadığı yalancı bir gülümsemeyle. “Baksana ne istersen yapıyorsun, 200 yıla yakındır yaşıyorsun. Zamanının çoğunu kızlara sarkarak harcıyorsun. Çalışmak zorunda değilsin. İnsanlarla konuşmak istemediğinde lanet bir kılıca dönüşebiliyorsun. Hakkındaki her şeyi kolayca saklayabildiğin için herkes tarafından bok muamelesi de görmüyorsun.”

Mr. Kılıç kollarını bacaklarına daha da sıkıca sardı ve belli belirsiz kaşlarını çattı. “Bu kadar büyük konuşma istersen.” dedi, sesinde belli belirsiz bir gerginlik vardı.

Chalybs aniden Mr. Kılıç’a dönüp aşağılayan bir bakış attı. “Ne kadar büyük konuşuyorum ki? Sen bunların büyük laflar olduğunu mu sanıyorsun?”

“Kimsenin hayatı güllük gülistanlık değil, Chalybs. Bunu bil.” dedi Mr. Kılıç dudakları beyaz bir çizgi haline gelirken. Elleri dirseklerini pençe gibi kavramıştı. Genç adam menekşe mavisi gözlerini dizlerine odaklayıp sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

“Evet, çünkü sen bir ormanda kendi kendine büyüdün değil mi, Kılıç?”

Mr. Kılıç başını Chalybs’ten öteye çevirdi.

“ _Yalnız başına_. Yeterince büyüdüğünü düşündüklerine anında ormana sepetlediler seni _değil mi_?”

Chalybs histerik bir kahkaha attı. “Annen senin olduğun tarafa kafasını bile çevirmezdi _değil mi_?”

Mr. Kılıç gözlerini kıstı. “Kapa çeneni gerizekalı.”

“Evet kapayayım. Her zaman yaptığım gibi! Artık herkesten, her şeyden bıktım. O ormandan çıktıktan sonra bir daha yeşil görürsem deliririm sanıyordum. Ben orada _aklımı kaybediyordum!_ Yıllarca tek bir insanla konuşmadım ben; boş boş o salak ağaçlara baktım, kasvetli mevsimlerin geçmesini izledim, hayvanların yaşayıp ölmesini izledim. Burada bir şeyler değişir sanıyordum, birileri yanımda olur sanıyordum, biri bana yol gösterir sanıyordum. Birileri beni kendine eşit görür, saygı gösterir sanıyordum. _Gerizekalıyım_ _ben_ değil mi, hep _gerizekalı_ ydım zaten.”

“Chalybs öyle demek istemediğimi biliyorsun. Sadece sus bir dakika.”

“Senin güzel bir insan olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Pisliğin tekisin ama için güzel sanıyordum. Ama senin de bir nanen yokmuş.” dedi Chalybs sinirli bir biçimde. “Herkes beni terkediyor.”

 _Asıl herkes **beni** terkediyor_ , dedi Mr. Kılıç içinden.

“Seninle de kötü ayrılmak istemiyorum Chalybs, lütfen.” dedi Mr. Kılıç yalvarırcasına.

“Kendi hayatımda bile hiçbir şeyi kontrol _edemiyorum_.” dedi Chalybs. Cümlenin sonunda sesi artık fısıltıya dönüşmüştü.

 _Ağlama, lütfen, sen de **ağlama**_ , dedi Mr. Kılıç içinden. _Hepiniz kocaman bebeklersiniz ve lanet olasıca anneniz gibi hissediyorum_. Ardından koltuktan tahta döşemeye metal bir şey düştü.

Chalybs’in duygu çorbası haline gelmiş suratı metal kılıcın görüntüsüyle duygusuzlaştı. “Sen de benden kaç Kılıç, aynı herkesin yaptığı gibi.”


End file.
